


Filth 101

by sweetsmasher



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal, Creampie, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masochism, NSFW, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5600992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsmasher/pseuds/sweetsmasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroyama nsfw drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Yamaguchi mounted on Kuroo, this will happen.

 

He faced his back at Kuro. He was staring at the door ,on top of Kuroo while his boyfriend’s cock inside his ass. He could feel the cock twitched. He probably getting turned on at the sight he saw.

 

_Such pervert._

 

“ I’m gonna move, baby.” The older guy whispered. He nodded in response.

 

Kuroo always drove him crazy. The way that he moved his hip sensually , Yamaguchi couldn’t help to moan.

 

“Kuroo, you’re doing so good.” 

 

The other thrust with his hip moved in circle. “ _Make my pussy so wet._ ”

 

The older guy smirked. “Good to know you’re such a slut for my dick.” Content with the comment, he thrust up hard without warning. “ Now, I’m going to bury my dick deep in you.”

 

Yamaguchi moaned. “ Yes, please!”

 

“Baby, I will bury it deep until you mold my cock’s shape inside your lewd pussy hole. So later if i fuck you again, it will be easy to milk you ,right?” He thrust it faster, slapped on the buttocks that fully bury the other’s penis.

 

“Yes,” He groaned incoherently. “I will remember your cock shape and let you milk me till I round and fat!”

 

 _So fast, so deep , Kuroo is getting me crazy !_  He declared as he got pounced so hard in the ass.

 

Kuroo laughed at the boy. He stopped moving all of sudden made the freckled boy turned around with annoyed face. “ Now,now baby.”

 

“ I just want to make the play more fun so turn your head back. I got good ideas.”

 

He raised a brow on the that. He looked back at the door again. The meatrod still inside him buried. For a minute, he experimentally jumped at little to feel the friction inside but only to meet a spank from an elastic object on one of his ass, made him shriek in surprised.

 

“Who said you can play first without me?” The voice inked a dangerous tone. Yamaguchi could only gulp as he unintentionally clenched inside on his partner’s dick, making the other groaned.

 

_“Naughty boy. It’s time for punishment.”_

-

His ass spanked with bare hand and the other ass slapped with his elastic underwear.

 

“Ah! Mmn! K-Kuroo!” Yamaguchi barely remembered about his underwear. _When did it still there? I thought I took it off._  As long as he knew, he was so immersed in sex. Their room smelled heavy with sex that he forgot he still wore an underwear. Now Kuroo playfully nudged and pulled the string. Then he snapped the string and slapped back to his partner bare skin that made him jolt in pain, and also pleasure.

 

“You like it? The way your ass spanked like naughty boy. It suited you well. Red naughty ass and slutty pink pussy. ”

 

He shouldn’t let the play went on previously. Now, he’s a total mess inside out, begging to get milked by his partner. And when Kuroo did, he loaded in him ,promised no ounce of his semen left behind and Yamaguchi was fully satisfied.

 They took a moment to regain the air, totally exhausted from their filthy activities.

.

.

.

“I’m going to die.”

 

“Same.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning Sex drabble

_“K-Kuroo..”_

Yamaguchi humped on top of Kuroo. He could feel the bulge rubbing on him ; Yamaguchi’s pink hole pulsing around his cock indicated how’s needy he was. He bit his knuckles and strained his ass on top of the other and dampened the stomach with precum.

 

“Such a needy pussy--Do you me to come inside you, baby? “ Yamaguchi mewled in response. Kuroo groaned at the sensation of being constrict inside.  _“Fuck, you’re so tight. ”_

 

He plunged into the ass and spanked the ass hard, leaving red mark on the skin. The other choked out of air, jolted at the contact which aroused him even more.

 

“ Yes, please! I want to feel good with your cock inside.”

 

His partner grabbed and spread the ass for better access. Then, he shoved his cock vigorously into the anus.

 

Yamaguchi totally blinded with ecstasy at the friction. He felt so high that he could only see stars . The sweat and the sex stunk the room on the early morning. The bed creaked with sound at the motion. Nonetheless, his ass felt so good because Kuroo had been hitting on the right spot over and over again. Due to the fervory sensation, he couldn’t help to drool all over his boyfriend like the lube he put on yesterday night.

 

“Sho gwood- Fill me-Mhn-fill me like a slut-Fwuah!”

 

With one last strike, Kuroo knotted hard into him. Yamaguchi could feel the cum shot inside one after another. The sound of cumming inside him so lewd that he cummed himself too. It was so enticing and so high with endorphins. He couldn’t help but feel satisfying to be filled with the creamy fluid. His partner plunged out his dick and made his ooze the semen at the aftermath. It gushed out from his anus like milk and they both sweated like a pig.

 

Kuroo reached a towel to wipe them off and gave his partner a peck of kiss on the cheek before they went for breakfast. Yamaguchi gladly to comply. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please kudos and comment! ^^  
> Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo is horny and Yamaguchi is vulgar and they do the dirty in the kitchen.

Kuroo liked to mold Yamaguchi’s breast.. He didn't expect much from a guy but as they worked out often on sex, he could feel it expanded a little. Yamaguchi squirmed in his hold. His butt kept rubbing at his crotch, making him breathe heavily at his boyfriend’s ear.

 

“Yamaguchi, you're so beautiful, so sexy.”

 

“ Ahn- Kuroo, don't say such embarrassing thing in the middle of the day”

 

“Ugh-”

 

He's making more friction at his partner's butt, one hand went south to rub the outline the other's cock. 

 

“Ah! K-kuroo, you're so naughty- Mhn-!”

 

He couldn't wait anymore.

 

He fumbled out his sweatpants and his partner slowly pulling out his underwear, revealed his plump ass. The sight was erotic- the way Yamaguchi open his leg wide as his asshole contracted and expanded in demand of sex, Kuroo’s cock stood up excitedly as Yamaguchi was still dazed in lust . His adrenaline pumped up. However, he tried to keep his calm . He had to be patient or else,

it wouldn't be fun.

 

He crouched down and eyed level at his partner’s butt for a moment. Without warning, he dipped his tongue into the ass directly.

 

Yamaguchi squeaked at the table. He could feel his ass was spread wide and Kuroo’s tongue was wiggling inside his anal. He was slow, tendered and Yamaguchi felt sleepy at the sensation however, from time to time, he hit the prostate right on the spot. That annoyed him.

 

Yamaguchi panted helplessly as his partner done rimming. He had been leaking a mess. 

 

Kuroo always been so impulsive when it comes to this point. The freckles turned around with confusion as to why his partner stopped instead of pounding at him in a second. He looked up at him and he saw his partner stood there with pride with his erected cock, smirk wore on his face.

 

“ Beg for me, baby.” He said. “Beg on how you want to take my cock.”

 

The sight of his dominance boyfriend turned him on.

 

“ Oho? I saw your butthole’s twitching but that's not enough , baby.” He then whispered.

 

_ “ Speak out for me. “ _

 

He whined. No matter how much they did the sex, Kuroo always had his way to turn the other on despite his appearance that shout out ‘sex god’. Yamaguchi spreaded his ass, wiggled and looked at the eyes. In this moment, he had degenerated into cockslut. He was so full of lust, he needed it right now.

 

“ I want you to take me in , fuck my pussyhole like a bitch.” He panted. “ I need you inside Kuroo, my pussy needs your cock-Ah!”

 

At that, Kuroo didn’t think twice to pounce him like rabbit in the heat.  Yamaguchi tight anal squeezing him and it scared him a little. The older guy wiggled his ass and then gave his partner a deep fuck into his anal.

 

Yamaguchi squealed and mewled. 

 

“ Ah-So good, your penis buried deep inside me. Kuroo please come inside me, flood me with cum-mngh!”

 

“Ah-fuck!” 

 

Alarming he was about to come, he put his cock deep inside. As he came by, his partner could feel the fluid spurted at the wall of his anal. Yamaguchi unconsciously came at the same time, dirtied the marble countertops. Kuroo tried his best to drain out all his semen out inside Yamaguchi. It felt so good, so wasted and exhausted. After that,he buried his face on his partner's shoulder. Yamaguchi in the moment, sweated like pig and drowning in pleasure. 

 

As he pulled out, his cum leaked . 

 

_ ‘ Yikes.’ _

 

“ What are you're grossed at?” Yamaguchi faced him while laying on the counter with exhaustion. Kuroo pulled the nearest towel to wipe off his boyfriend. He pulled his boyfriend for a kiss and smiled, “ I love it when you came inside, Kuroo-kun. It felt amazing.”

 

“ But it's risky. We gotta cleaned it up, okay? It's leaking to the floor.”

 

“ It does? Wait a minute Kuroo, take your phone.”

 

“ Wha--”

 

“ Take picture of me and my leaking ass”

 

“ what the fuck ” 

 

At the end, he took the picture by mean of force (and puppy eyes)  and Kuroo had been staring at the picture the whole time in the office. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comment and kudos ! (｡´∀｀)ﾉ


	4. Chapter 4

Yamaguchi always gave Kuroo the best blow job. 

 

He loved the view from the top as Yamaguchi gave him his innocent doe eyes while wrapping his mouth around the cock; sucked the head as he’s making the whiny noise as his mouth making ‘o’ shape when he’s sucking the tip. His drool dripped down his throat as he eagerly sucked the cock. He was so focus on attacking the shaft that he barely conscious of himself humping his hip onto the floor with leaking precum. 

 

“Damn, your dripping and I’ve barely even touched you. Do I get you that excited?” 

 

“Ah-Mhmg-Yes-” 

 

Then the freckled brought his tongue up and down along the shaft as he made eye contact as he gave him a show. 

 

He loved giving him blowjob. Kuroo looked in a total bliss every time he knelt down on the wooden floor and swirled around the big fat cock. He had been so gloomy due to his work and he always wiped it off with lust. He gave it a lot of attention. He kissed it ; lapped it and sucked it like a lolipop. He loved giving in to this play because the way Kuroo groaned at the sensation was totally worth it. 

 

Today, he’s wearing red heart choker while he’s sucking him off. His heart swelled at the sight and if he was not be careful, he thought, he might come too soon. Maybe his boyfriend was teasing him, putting up the collar to rile him up quick but as much as he knew about the freckled, he must be trying hard to work their relationship and be the best for him. 

 

The second he pulled his cock a distance away from Yamaguchi , he looked dejected immediately like a child had his toy taken away. 

 

“Aww baby,do you like it so much?” 

 

The freckled nodded but his eyes on the item of interest. He barely listened to Kuroo. 

 

“Hmm- Naughty.” The older chimed. “Let’s see.. I wouldn’t let you suck me off for now.” 

 

If there’s one thing he’s good at this roleplay, is that he liked to push _that_  button. That thrill him  to the point he could grin right off at there to ruin the mood. Alerted, Yamaguchi gasped and looked up. He managed to look distressed a second before giving the older guy a pout.

 

Kuroo chuckled. 

 

“You want it so much?”  

 

“ _Yes_ ” He said in a breathe as he eyed on the cock. 

 

 _'Then beg for it, baby_.'

 

His face turned red.

Nonetheless , albeit reluctantly, he slowly arched his body with hands behind, palmed the floor as a support. His nipples perked and his cock stood up with arousal as he exposed his naked body. Added on with the red chocker...  _ohmygod_  .The cock was already dripped the fluid onto the wooden floor. 

  

He looked so hot and that made Kuroo totally hot mess tonight. 

 

“Kuroo-- Ahn- stop teasing me. I ’m so wet,  _so so wet_.” He moaned as he bit his lips. “ Do you see how I leaked so much it wet the floor?  _It’s your fault Kuroo_.” 

His eyelashes fluttered on the cheek as he eyed on the older guy with plead and need . His moved his hips in circle that his cock quivered in the air. 

 

His cock pulsed and stood painfully at the whining. 

 

 _How could I even resist when he had to beg for it?_  

 

As much of how he was such a bad boyfriend, he had to do what a bad boyfriend gotta do in the play. 

 

He stepped toward as the cock smeared the freckled cheek and he leaned onto it. 

 

“Unfortunately baby, I’m going to come off right now.” Yamaguchi had no chance to question back as he was surprised with the load poured onto his face. Kuroo groaned as he came alot as it dripped off to the floor. Yamaguchi let the older guy spurted the cum until he’s completely sated. His freckled cheeks covered with cum. He smeared off some from his eyes to look at the other.

 

Well, he was surprised at the sudden burst but he wasn’t going to complain. He licked the cum and swallowed happily.

 

“Thank you, Kuroo-kun!” 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo cleans up the floor after that.


	5. Chapter 5

“That’s right, put your chest against the window and spread your legs, arch your back, and beg me to fuck you.” 

 

He spread his anal from behind. It was twitching and clenching for attention , so exposed to his partner shamelessly as he begged. 

 

“P-please put it in- your cock--I want your cock-!”

 

Kuroo chuckled at the sight.

 

 “Here,” he poked at the entrance. “ _let me stir you up with my dick._ ” Then, he steadily entered his shaft inside, invaded the hole as he spread him wide open.  

 

“Fwah!”

 

The feeling of getting stuffed with cock was so good. It’s so great and full so Yamaguchi could only gasp the air for feeling stuffy of it. He kept pulling in and out. It throbbed inside badly and hollow it empty next when it exited. He fucked the boy like dog in heat, hammering the freckled from behind, making noise that hyped the bottom one as the bottom writhered and mewled in fervor. 

 

The freckled could just feel it. The way Kuroo pulsed inside him as he stopped a moment. That made him involunteery thrusting his hips wildly , drowned in the lust and ecstasy. 

 

“Y-your cock is amazing- I might have come just then- Ahn!”

 

The older guy moved vigorously , leaving no chance to let the other comprehend a word. Nonetheless, Yamaguchi was just all busy moaning and mewling at the sensation. He was all sensitive and horny he can’t think anything at all but sex. It was too great he brow furrowed at the sensation. The hole just then loaded with cum, as it slowly filled and the semen spilled out of the entrance. Yamaguchi peeked down as he saw the cum dripped down , all white mess accumulate fluid dirtied the carpet. 

 

“You’re overflowing with my juices, baby.” 

 

He hold a moan. He retracted his anal to push out more of it. 

 

“Great. You’re doing good.” He kissed the other tan’s shoulder. “You’re doing great. Shall we clean up then?”

 

“Hm.” Yamaguchi smiled as his boyfriend kissed him more on his cheeks. 

 

* * *

 

Yamaguchi slept as they are bathing in the bathub. Kuroo had to wake him up before they lulled into sleep and snuggle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me feedback?


	6. Chapter 6

Yamaguchi thought that if he did what he was told, he would be let go. So he took off his pants, slowly pumping his cock and fingering himself. Unfortunately that wasn’t the case. Kuroo watched Yamaguchi pleasuring himself. Yamaguchi began to pump faster and scissor his ass wide open. His moans echoed the room shamelessly. 

“I-I’m cumming-!! Ah!”

It was an incredible sight. He reached high from only stimulating himself. Once Yamaguchi collected from the pleasure, Kuroo scooted the boy closer and kissed him on the forehead. He ran over his scalp as Yamaguchi collected to get his breathe steady.

“I’m going to teach you to suck cock alright?”

-

“Can you breathe properly while using your tongue?” Yamaguchi hummed. He looked up with worry, wondering whether to pay more attention to Kuroo’s cock or staring up at his face. The freckles slowly eased to focus solely on the cock. He was less frantic now since the lust for cock enveloped the mind. 

“That’s right… Ugh- You’re a fast learner, aren’t you- Hah-” Kuroo complimented. The feeling so great since Yamaguchi didn’t stop slurping on the precome and deepthroating till the cock fully flushed inside his throat. “Shit, that is so hot. Yamaguchi, I’m going to come-!” 

-

“ _ Kuroo, please! Stop teasing me! _ ” The head of his penis rolled over with the thumb. Precum leaked, soaking the bedsheet. Yamaguchi tried to hold himself from trembling from the stimulation. His body was sensitive to touch. Kuroo had been doing great jerking off. Yamaguchi on the bed with spread legs wide, submitting to his partner as he bit his knuckles preventing from moaning, although it was useless. 

“You can’t order your master to stop when you didn’t tell him the reason to stop.” Kuroo said as he pumped Yamaguchi’s cock. He mewled at the sensation. Gasping and rasping over the bliss until he saw white. The hand went quicker.

_ “Yamaguchi wants to come! Yamaguchi wants to come! Please, Tetsurou!” _ He was so indulged in ecstasy. Kuroo couldn’t say no to him when he was begging with his velvety voice, needy and begging to come. How could he say no to him? He adored him too much to say no. 

“Alright baby, come as much as you want.” Kuroo kissed fully on the lips after satisfied with hearing him begging. He released his hold and Yamaguchi spurted semen all over himself.

His body sated with the sensation. He was in cloud nine as the pleasure washed over him. 

Kuroo reached over to his phone and snapped a photo of his boyfriend. The freckled boy’s limped cock fell over his stomach and naked body was covered with white semen. Yamaguchi couldn’t care less, his body was sensitive all over, tingling from the high left from the touches. Kuroo saved the photo into his phone and laid beside his partner. He wiped the sweat and gave Yamaguchi smooches.

“We can play this again tomorrow, alright?”

_ “Yes…master.”  _ Yamaguchi purred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the beta Emma!!


	7. Eating Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's it says.

The thing with Kuroo is that he liked to eat ass. Not any ass though, Yamaguchi’s ass. He’s always did it. But then, there's another problem : Yamaguchi never stopped him from doing so.

 

He admitted that his master  _ doing very good job _ eating him out. The tongue always hit the right spot, made him jolt in pleasure and leaving a gasp because god damn, it felt so good.

 

It always and always felt so good. 

 

He didn't mind if his ass taken into the play but somehow, Kuroo would eat him for hours that his leg almost lost it strength.

 

His nose was grinding on them, feeling the other heaved out a sigh. It made him shivered at the hot air he’s heaving  . 

 

The sound him slurping and gobble down whatever he got there echoed the room, not caring of what the neighbour will hear.

 

Trying not to make the matter turned worse, Yamaguchi held every squeak of his moan. His body was losing over the lust that the body just suppressed everything in tremble. The nipples tingled over the sensation, begged to be in contact but the master was too busy with handling his leaking ass. It just got worse when Kuroo stroke his penis.

 

“ K-Kuroo-sama, if you kept doing this I’m-!”

 

Losing over the sensation, he came without warning. The semen spurted onto the table he’s leaning on while he still gushed out the remain fluid with his body trembled with ecstasy. His mind clouded couldn’t think of anything else aside from My mind haze over the sensation. He know what's coming after this but i was filled with the satisfaction over cumming ,still dazed over the feeling and the the semen still dripped onto stain the carpet. 

 

Kuroo pulled off from him and kissed it before standing up, smacking the cheeks on both side. Yamaguchi squealed at the surprise contact. Now he's butt is red hue with the mark of the other's hand.

 

“Bad boy.” He said. “I don't remember giving you permission to come.” He molded the at the side of the butt in circle as he looked down at the freckled. 

 

The freckled responded with furrow. The sweat was already heavy, dripped down the neck because of the atmosphere.  

 

“As a punishment, I'm going to make you wear bullet vibrator while we're running for errands .”

 

Yamaguchi gulped. 

 

And Kuroo slowly made a creepy smirk. 

* * *

 

“ Are you okay baby?”

 

“ Yeah. I'm good.”

 

“ Are you sure?” His finger running down the hair, wiped off the sweat from his the crook of it. “You're body quivering so bad. I thought you're going to pass out.”

 

“Hey, I'm not that weak!” He claimed. “ It just that you're doing so great with y-your tongue. I can't help shaking. “ he admitted. How can he not? It felt so great it might leave a regret if he stopped halfway. He smiled at the boyfriend and nuzzled on to his freckled cheek. “I'm glad you love it.”

 

“ Silly.” He muttered before he pecked a kiss back. “ of course I am .”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a goddamn sinner who knows not to stop sinning.  
> Please leave a kudo and if you had left kudo, please leave a feedback!
> 
> For the request, I'm working on it but I'm very slow. Please be patient with me. 
> 
> Thank you!!


End file.
